Blazing Souls
by CreateElements
Summary: Love, pain, happiness and conflict are just some of the many universal truths we have as humans. They are truths not because everyone possesses them; but because we experience them all in different ways and in different intensities. That is what it truly means to be alive. Many couples mentioned.
1. Happy

**Title**: Blazing Souls

**Author**: CreateElements

**Rating**: T-rated for violence and gore

**Setting**: The Fairy Tail building in Earthland. Set a few years after the Grand Magic Games.

**Summary**: He's been gone while she was waited for him to come home. Day 1: Happy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail; if I did a lot of it would be different!

* * *

Happy

"_Being happy isn't having everything in your life be perfect. Maybe it's about stringing together all the little things…"_

* * *

A young woman sat at the bar, twirling her straw, shifting the ice in her glass. It was still beautiful day, in the middle of her favorite season, summer. It reminded her of simple times; before everything had become so _complicated_. Summer was a time when the white haired mage felt at peace. However, today was a day she just couldn't enjoy the warm weather.

Closest to the bar was Cana, Fairy Tail's drunkard, hoisting a keg of beer to her lips. The day had just started and already the brunette was drunk. Somewhere across the guild hall Elfman was delivering one of his famous "how to be a man" speeches to everyone in ear shot. On the other side of the guild, she could hear Macao yelling at the perverted man Wakaba. Master was locked away in his office and behind the bar stood her elder sister, Mirajane.

"Lisanna, how are you?" The youngest take-over mage didn't look up, but acknowledged her sisters presence with a small smile.

"I am good Mira-nee," she chuckled humorlessly. Mirajane stared at Lisanna for a few minutes before her eyes flickered to the innocent glass. Most of the liquid had spilled out due to Lisanna's incessant twirling. Mira gently touched Lisanna's hand; stopping her from twirling the straw. She ran her thumb over her sister's hand a gesture to reassure her, "Don't worry so much. Everything will be alright."

Lisanna gave her sister a smile one that seemed to satisfy Mirajane. She gave Lisanna's hand a gentle squeeze before she turned away from her. The youngest take-over mage looked down at the table with a sigh.

_He's_ _been gone for six months._

She knew this could happen. Sometimes missions took a long time, she just didn't think it would take this _long_.

She had anticipated he'd be home within two months, but it was obvious that whatever he was doing was important. So important that Master wouldn't tell anyone what he was doing or where he was. Only Gajeel seemed to know, and he was never around to ask.

Every time anyone did ask him, Gajeel said, "He is fine, don't worry". Even so, she couldn't help but worry about _him_. Knowing that he had a habit of overexerting himself did not ease the take-over mage.

Natsu Dragoneel had been gone for six _months_ with no news. Needless to say, Lisanna was worried.

The sound of a pen scratching on paper caught her attention. Lisanna gazed at the solid-script mage perplexed. _When did she get here?_

Lisanna watched the solid-script mage work silently scribbling down little notes from an old leather bound book. The white haired woman lightly tapped Levy McGarden on the shoulder, "What are you working on?"

Levy jumped, startled at the white haired mage. Levy took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. "Nothing really," Levy answered as put her pen down on the bar table, "I am just really bored. Droy is at some kind of dinner thing, Jet's not feeling well and Gajeel's _still _in Masters office…"

Lisanna smiled when Levy's eyes flickered over to the door, hoping he would miraculously open the door. Both women were pulled away from their thoughts when Mira rested her elbows on the bar. Mirajane wore a devilish smile on her face as she leaned on the counter, "So Levy, when is the wedding?"

Levy stared at Mira as a red tint appeared on her cheeks, "Mira!"

Mira rolled her eyes, "O come on! I heard about that date you guys went on in Hargeon! I want to plan a wedding!" Levy's blush only darkened as she glared at Mira. Mirajane laughed as she turned away from them with a wave.

"It wasn't a date! Stupid Mira and her stupid match making ways," the bluenette muttered under her breath. The solid-script mage picked up her pen and fiercely continued writing down notes.

A smile spread across her face, "You have to admit Levy-chan she is right."

Levy glanced at Lisanna with a gleam in her eye that sent a shiver down Lisanna's back. "What about you and Natsu-san?"

At this Lisanna's eyes widen, "What? I… that's… I…"

Levy smirked at Lisanna's inability to speak. Meanwhile next to them Cana, drinking her beer, seemed to take an interest in their conversation, "You're still in love with Natsu?"

Lisanna looked down at the table, this time with a blush on _her_ face. Of course, most of the guild knew the take-over mage had always had a crush on said fire mage. But, times changed and things became _complicated_.

Before she had gone to Edolas she had seen a possible future with Natsu. After, she thought she would never see her Natsu again. She had accepted this, and with time started to move on. But when she saw him again, all her old feelings resurfaced. After returning to Earthland Lisanna had hoped for _something_. However, Natsu never seemed to have time to talk to her. The take-over mage was beginning to believe she could never have Natsu the way she once did.

"Of course, but-" Lisanna was cut short when the main doors were pushed opened. The summer rays lit up the guild hall as everyone seemed to quiet down as they all turned to look. A dark shadow stood in the door way. The person took one step into the guild and Lisanna felt her heart stop as soon as she saw who it was.

It was none other than Fairy Tail's ice mage, Gray Fullbuster, and he was covered in _blood_.

The ice mage clutched his midsection as he staggered forward. Behind him stood Erza, Wendy, Carla and Lucy; their clothing torn and bloody. They looked exhausted.

Lisanna stood from her seat at the bar, watching him with wide eyes, "Gray?"

His dark blue eyes were lost and unfocused, and then a cough came from him causing blood to trickle down his chin. Without warning the ice mage fell to his knees and then face first on the floor.

"Gray!" Lisanna shouted as she ran towards him. All around her the rest of the guild moved from their seats to aid their comrades. Meanwhile, Mira grabbed the first aid kit from behind the bar while Cana mumbled something about getting Master Makarov.

The instant she reached Gray she fell to her knees and expertly placed her fingers on Gray's neck searching for a pulse. Relief filled her as she felt that faint beat.

A blur of blue ran passed her. Lisanna looked up to see Levy reach Lucy; helping the celestial mage stand. The celestial mage was muttering incoherently to Levy, who only nodded. Lisanna saw Pantherlily help Carla with Wendy; the instant Pantherlily had hold of Wendy, Carla fainted. Mirajane dropped some bandages next to Lisanna and focused on helping Erza.

Gripping the bandages Mirajane had given her, Lisanna looked down at Gray unsure of where to start. There was a large angry gash on his stomach which still bled; she decided to start there. She needed to stop the bleeding before she could clean his wound. She moved his blood stained hand away from the gash and covered it with the heavy gauze and then applied pressure onto the wound with her hands. As she pressed down Lisanna couldn't help but notice Gray's breathing was rapid and shallow, his skin pale.

'_No…No.'_

Her hands were shaking and now covered with a decent amount of his blood.

"M-Mira!" The white haired mage called to her sister. The white haired mage felt tears sting her eyes; she did her best to wipe them away with her shoulder.

The barmaid nodded as if understanding what Lisanna didn't get a chance to tell her. She looked over to Elfman and Gajeel; ordering the two to help take Lucy and Erza to the infirmary while she helped Pantherlily with Wendy.

'_What could have happened to cause this? All of them are extremely powerful mages, who could have inflicted this much damage?_'

The young take-over mage felt a heavy hand on shoulder, "Lisanna, you need to let go of Gray, so we can take him into the infirmary."

Lisanna looked up to see both Master and Laxus looking at her. She looked back down to Gray realizing she was clutching onto him for dear life. Her fingers felt stiff as she pulled them away from Gray's body. Silently Laxus and Master picked up the fallen ice mage.

Lisanna stood on shaky legs following Makarov and Laxus. She stopped just outside of the infirmary looking back at the guild doors; there was a large pool of blood on the floor in front of them. The take-over mage briefly wondered if the floor would stain red. She doubted it as Kinana started to clean up the mess. She looked back at the doors as they were closed by Romeo and his father. She wished they would open up again revealing her pink haired fire mage. Tears fell down her cheeks when the doors stayed closed.

'_Please_ ___come home soon Natsu-kun__,' _she thought.

* * *

_Three days later…_

Lisanna was _exhausted_. Despite the exhaustion, the youngest take-over mage _refused_ to leave her nakama. She walked over to the closest window and opened the blinds, to look out. The sky was dark, filled with clouds. In a matter of seconds, rain started to pour hard.

Lisanna just stood, with her arms crossed over her chest. There were small water puddles starting to form on the streets. Little raindrops splashed all over the window. She sighed to herself, knowing that this weather was not caused by their local water mage.

"You should take some time to rest Lisanna."

Lisanna turned away from the window to see her sister standing in the door way holding a tray full of food and drinks. Lisanna smiled tiredly at her, "No, it's alright… I _need_ to watch them."

Her eyes followed her sister as she walked into the room placing the tray on the nearest table; Mirajane then took a seat on an empty bed, "I thought so. I brought you some soup. Any change?"

Lisanna's eyes flickered over to the three occupied beds, "Not since you were last here."

After they had been brought to the infirmary, upon Masters request, Porlyusica had shown up to help. Lisanna had fought both Porlyusica and Mirajane to help take care of her friends. Even if Natsu was not among them; Lisanna wanted to know she did everything she could for her nakama.

There had been a few times throughout the last few days that Lisanna had been _forced_ to leave the infirmary. Once because Porlyusica demanded that she changed her bloodied clothing. Another time was to calm her longtime friend Juvia. For when the water mage and Lyon arrived; they demanded answers. Most of the guild did. Lisanna couldn't give them the answers they sought. Instead she promised everyone she would work closely with Porlyusica and save their comrades; and she had kept her promise.

It took hours before Porlyusica could even consider them in a stable condition. Master had come in at some point and Porlyusica informed him that Gray and Wendy had taken most of the damage. Lucy and Erza had taken decent amounts of damage and Carla was just exhausted. The youngest take-over mage had no doubt in her mind that Carla has pushed herself past her limit just to make sure all of them arrived home safe.

Not long after Porlyusica deemed Team Natsu stable Master asked Freed to place runes around the infirmary, only allowing certain people access. Despite Natsu's absence, Lisanna _begged_ Freed to include him; after all, they were his teammates.

Master had informed everyone that they were not to take any missions for the time being. Not until they knew what had happened. _Every_ Fairy Tail mage was on lock down. Makarov provided sleeping arrangements for those who wished to stay at the guild's main building. Those that didn't where asked to leave the guild in groups.

Any person who wasn't a member of Fairy Tail would think they were celebrating and under normal circumstances they would have been. However, four of their own were in critical condition and two were missing. No one was in a celebratory mood.

Lisanna speculated that everyone was still trying to figure out how Fairy Tail's strongest team could be taken out. Levy had mentioned, to only a few, that Lucy had been mumbling. Something about a _trap_, Wendy and Gray; this didn't provide much information.

Lisanna had spent the last few days _blaming_ herself over there conditions. Mirajane seemed to know what she was thinking as she stood up, embracing her, "Lisanna. This isn't your fault. You would be _next_ to them if you had gone."

Lisanna had nothing to say to her sister. She was conflicted. The take-over mage had _declined_ Team Natsu's invitation in hopes that Natsu would come home, and she would be here waiting for him. She had let her friends get hurt in hopes of spending some time with a man who still wasn't home. Right now she felt _foolish_.

Just then the two take-over siblings heard muffled noises coming from outside of the infirmary. The two sisters looked at each other and then to the door, wondering what on earth had caused them to become rowdy.

Mirajane let go of her younger sister, "Stay here. I'll see what's going on."

Lisanna nodded as her sister walked out of the infirmary, closing the door behind her. A groan came from the celestial mage. She moved over to Lucy and removed the rag from her forehead. The poor celestial mage had a horrible fever; one Lisanna _hoped_ would break soon. The white haired mage dipped the rag into fresh cold water, ringing it out and placing it back on to the celestial mage's forehead.

The commotion outside of the infirmary seemed to only get _louder_. Lisanna swore she heard the sound of a crash somewhere below her. She was thankful for the charms and spells that had been placed on the infirmary, so that sound didn't get through. _Why was the guild so rowdy all of a sudden?_

Lisanna shook her head; she had a smile on her face, this was Fairy Tail after all. No one stayed quiet for long. The white haired mage walked over to Wendy. Ever so carefully she moved the unconscious Sky Dragon Slayer's head and fluffed the pillow, before putting it back.

The sound of the infirmary door _slamming_ open made the take-over mage jump. "Mira what in the wo-," Lisanna was cut short when she noticed Mira was not the one who had opened the door.

She stood their dumbfounded staring at the person in the door; before her stood a man with pink ruffled hair and onyx colored eyes. She felt her heart quicken as his eyes looked down to the people in the beds. His eyes scanned each one until he spotted Lisanna who stood in the middle of the room. Lisanna felt tears slide down her face. He had grown taller since she had last seen him. Behind him she spotted a blue cat with his _classic_ green backpack.

"Natsu… Happy…"

The white haired mage had managed to capture both of their attention. Upon spotting the tears in her eyes Natsu panicked. The Dragon Slayer never knew how to deal with crying women. Thankfully, Erza hardly cried and Lucy had Gray for when she did. He took a step forward into the room, while Happy flew over to her.

She took a few steps forward still staring at _him_ as tears fell down her face. "Lisanna?" Natsu asked worried.

The white haired woman threw herself into Natsu's chest "Y-You're home." He stood their dumbfounded as to why she was hugging him and crying. Gently he placed his arms around her tiny frame. Lisanna was thankful he didn't say anything but just let her cry. Happy wrapped his tail around her neck, perching himself on her shoulder as he used his tiny paws to try and wipe away some of her tears. The blue exceed kept telling Lisanna he was sorry for whatever they had done.

As she clung to Natsu she couldn't help but laugh at Happy's words. Despite _everything_, for the first time in months Lisanna truly felt _happy_. Natsu and Happy were _home_ safe.

* * *

**A/N**: So I hope you liked my odd direction I decided to take Day 1! My original plan was to involve something happier with Lisanna, Natsu and Happy. However, this came to mind, and I thought the quote was perfect for the day.

Also the quote at the beginning comes from the book series _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants._

Until tomorrow -

CE


	2. Sunset

**Title**: Blazing Souls

**Author**: CreateElements

**Rating**: T-rated for language

**Setting**: The Fairy Tail building in Earthland. Set a few years after the Grand Magic Games.

**Summary**: Everyone was worried wondering where she was, but _he_ came looking for her.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail; if I did a lot of it would be different!

* * *

Sunset

_"Gotta enjoy the little things"_- Tallahassee from _Zombieland_

* * *

She could blame all of it on the rain if it were falling. But then, it wasn't and actually it was the perfect weather Lisanna loved. The sun was shining but she didn't feel the heat at all. Possibly because it was almost sunset; or maybe it was because of the feelings inside her.

Lisanna sat in the long grass; gazing out over the forest. She remembered watching sunsets with _him_ here years ago; the person she considered her very first friend. That was before Happy hatched. The take-over mage found herself, once again, missing the old days. Back when Natsu was _hers_.

Over the last six months Natsu and Happy had been gone, Lisanna had started visiting the area once again. Not long after she had returned to Earthland she had wanted to visit. But, _fear_ had kept her away from this place and from Natsu. Begin here, made the white haired mage _somehow_ feel closer to him while he had been away. Now that he was back, she felt lonesome.

Behind her stood the hut they had built _together_ in their youth. The first time she had seen it, since her return, she couldn't believe it was still standing and then she had seen _it_.

That marker, that _grave_ reminded her of her _departure_ from this world into Edolas. The take-over mage wasn't angry with the person who had built the monument, quite the opposite. It showed her he _cared_; It showed that Natsu remember how much Lisanna loved this place.

Lisanna was angry with the monument itself. It marked the day when she had been lost and hurt everyone in the guild. Going to Edolas was one of the _worst_ and _best_ things that had happen to Lisanna. The white haired mage had been saved from death and met wonderful people, but at the same time she was _ripped_ away from this world.

She never meant to leave everyone she knew and loved behind with broken hearts. Tears begin to well up in her eyes. Her chin quivered as the tears forming began to flow down her cheeks. Someone slowly approached her, "I thought you might be here."

Lisanna didn't have to turn around to know who was speaking to her; she knew his voice anywhere. Slowly, Natsu moved beside her, sitting down. It wasn't long until he decided to pull her close to him; she clenched onto his chest. For the second time that week she found herself crying in Natsu's arms. Once again, Lisanna was thankful he didn't ask her what was wrong. Natsu knew if she wanted to tell him she would.

The Dragon Slayer tried soothing her by caressing her arm, "You know, everyone's wondering where you went."

The white haired woman had _forgotten_ about the celebration tonight. Tonight the guild was celebrating a lot. They were celebrating Team Natsu's recovery. Once they woke, Makarov found out they were injured on the job and it wasn't an attack on Fairy Tail. They were celebrating Natsu and Happy's return and they were celebrating Freed and Mirajane's engagement.

"I was worried you know," the Dragon Slayer admitted. Lisanna looked up noticing Natsu was looking out over the forest. "I came looking for you, when Mirajane said you took off."

Lisanna took a deep breath listening to his words. That sounded just like Natsu; to go looking for _her_ and without anyone telling him to. It took her awhile to process the information. The take-over mage pulled away from Natsu and started to wipe the tears from her eyes, "Natsu…" She turned to look at him, "arigato."

The Dragon Slayer looked at with a perplexed look, "For what?"

Lisanna sat there for a few minutes staring at that cute confused look. He made her heart beat faster and managed to create a blush on her cheeks. It was hard to think straight. He _always_ had that effect on her. All she could do was smile.

The take-over mage looked over the forest once again. The duo had spent a lot of their childhood in these woods. She had many fond memories of Natsu, Happy and herself playing in these woods. Lisanna loved these woods and had a feeling she would never grow tired of them.

"Natsu, do you remember when we built this place? We were so close back then," she said with a fond smile that turned into a frown, "I wish we were still that close."

'_Me too,'_ Natsu thought. He thought back to what she had asked him. Truth was he could never forget _when_ they built this place. It was his sanctuary, his _home_.

He came here when he wanted to think. However, it had been while since he was last here. After Edolas they went to Tenrou Island, then the seven years of lost time, and finally to the Grand Magic Games. He had been so busy he never thought of visiting.

Years had passed since those events and he hadn't even thought of the place. The thought scared him. This place was special and he never wanted to forget how special. In that moment he made sure he would visit at least once every month. _Hopefully_ he wouldn't be visiting alone. His eyes shifted over to the white haired beauty beside him, who was staring _back_ at him, causing a light blush to appear on his face.

Natsu's onyx eyes were locked on her lips as she bit on the lower one. Did she not know what that did to him?

As she bit on her lower lip nervousness was setting in. She made an abrupt movement and placed her hand on Natsu's, "I _missed_ you."

He looked at her hand on his for a few seconds before his blush darkened. The Dragon Slayer wasn't as naïve as he had been a few years ago. Most of that changed thanks to accidently walking in on Erza and Jellal and then Lucy and Gray. Natsu _involuntarily_ shivered; he had seen things he never wished to see.

A lot of things had changed since the Grand Magic Games; especially how he felt about a certain white haired women in the guild. He just didn't know how to _tell_ her. He vaguely remembered Gray confessing to Lucy at a time like this. Not that he wanted to copy the ice princess, but maybe this was the way to do it.

"Lisanna?" he spoke out, wanting to get her attention. She leaned forward eager to hear what the Dragon Slayer had to say. Natsu's face broke out into a smile, which made Lisanna's heart go crazy again. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you… want to join Team Natsu!?"

The take-over mage looked at him with wide eyes her complexion paled, "_What_?!" That was _not_ the way she was expecting the conversation to go. She brought both of her hands to her face trying to cover her blush.

Natsu gave her a weak smile. That's not what he had wanted to ask her. That's what slipped out. He chuckled a bit feeling very nervous, "E-Erza said she invited you on their mission. You should Lis! Join Team Natsu!"

Lisanna faced the Dragon Slayer with a tentative smile, "Natsu. It's a really sweet offer, but what do the others think?"

Natsu smiled brightly, "It was a unanimous decision Lis. _We _need you…" '_I need you,'_ he added silently.

Lisanna's face turned scarlet as Natsu's words sunk in; she looked away from him. They all wanted her on their team? Lisanna had always considered joining a team ever since she came back. She just _hadn't_. Then again Lisanna began to realize there was a lot she hadn't done since she came back. Determination filled the take-over mage. It was time to change that.

Lisanna looked over to her Dragon Slayer with a determined look, "I will join on one condition. Watch the sunset with me."

A smile broke out on Natsu's face as he nodded his answer. Natsu was nervous, and for the first time had knots in his stomach. '_She said yes.'_

Lisanna scooched over close enough to touch Natsu; she brought her legs to her chest and then loosely wrapped her arms around them. A bright smile was on her face as she watched the sun paint the sky. "Beautiful," the white haired mage mumbled as the sky was filled with vibrant reds, golds and oranges.

Next to her, then the Dragon Slayer stole glances at the take-over mage. She was beautiful in this light. The light made her skin _glow_. He licked his lips as a blush came to his face, "Yeah."

The mage lifted his hands rubbing them against his shirt; trying to rid them of sweat, dirt and grass. Once he deemed them clean he awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder. when the woman under his touch froze in shock. Natsu's heart bet rapidly; waiting for any signs of _scary_ Lisanna. That's when he felt the light vibrations coming from his hand; damn his nervousness. He mentally begged his arm to stop shaking.

Beside him Lisanna was panicking. '_Did he just?' _Her heart fluttered in her chest at the _warmth_ radiating from his touch. In all honesty the take-over mage was scared to move. This was a _new_ development in their relationship. '_What if he takes his hand away?_ _Is he shaking?'_

Before Natsu had the chance to do anything she rested her head on Natsu's shoulder, sighing in content.

They sat like that until the sun disappeared, leaving a dark sky and twinkling lights in its wake.

* * *

**A/N**: _Gomen'nasai!_ It's late I know! Better late than never eh? Tried to write a cute little fluff piece between the two. Let me know what you think! I know this could have also worked as a memories piece but I really wanted to develop a bit of their relationship and whats better then an awkward Natsu and a sunset? I love awkward Natsu!

Tomorrow is Memories!

Until next time –

CE


	3. Memories

**Title**: Blazing Souls

**Author**: CreateElements

**Rating**: T-rated for language

**Setting**: The Fairy Tail building in Earthland. Set a few years after the Grand Magic Games.

**Summary**: If things can go wrong, they will go wrong.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail; if I did a lot of it would be different!

* * *

Memories

"_We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly" - _Sam Keen,from_ To Love and Be Loved._

* * *

Natsu Dragneel sucked in a deep breath as he raised his fist to knock on the bedroom door. His other hand clutched a bouquet of daisies that Lucy had _insisted_ he get. He hoped that he hadn't burnt them out of nervousness.

He heard a loud shriek and then multiple voices talking over one another on the other side of the door. It took a few minutes but the voices quieted down and then _finally_ Lisanna opened the door. She looked beautiful. Then again to Natsu, she looked great in anything. Her face wore that smile he loved. Behind her Natsu could see a crowded room.

"Are these for me?" she asked when she noticed the flowers he was holding. Lisanna's smile only grew as he nodded speechless. He shoved the daisies in her direction. The white haired mage looked down at the flowers in shock. Natsu followed her gaze only realizing that he had not burnt the poor defenseless daisies. When his eyes landed on his mistake he smiled nervously at the blue eyed woman.

The flowers he had taken from the guilds garden _apparently_ came with little tuffs of _dirt and roots_. Lisanna giggled as she looked down at the flowers. They were beautiful. She recognized them from the guild's garden but still it was a sweet gesture.

"I'm so sorry about that, Lis," the Dragon Slayer apologized. He hoped that she wouldn't change her mind about their date.

"It's okay," she said. "I just really was not expecting that." Lisanna gave him another smile as she took the daisies and carefully placed them on her desk. "Remind me to put them in some water when we get home," the take-over mage said. She waved goodbye to the others as she closed the door and placed her hand in his.

_'Do not screw this up,'_ the Dragon Slayer commanded to himself as they headed downstairs together. The Dragon Slayer noticed that their female guild members approved of the match. That gave the Dragon Slayer a bit of a confidence boost. As they reached the door to Fairy Hills girls' dormitory he stopped her from moving forward. He walked a head of her, opening the front door for her. Lisanna giggled, thanking him as she walked past.

However, as Lisanna passed him, the wind blew some strands of her long hair. A few pieces of her hair ran across Natsu's nose making the Dragon Slayer sneeze. The white haired mage stopped in her tracks as she looked back over her shoulder to see a small fireball coming her way. Lisanna's eyes widened as she dodged his accidental misfire.

Natsu gave a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted on a first date was to injury her. Natsu blurted out "Lis! I'm sorry, I… I-"

"Don't worry, Natsu," Lisanna said after recovering her composer.

Natsu looked at her with a little bit of doubt. However, once Lisanna gave him a smile he couldn't help but smile back. With two mistakes already under his belt Natsu took extra care in making sure nothing else went wrong.

The flowers and shooting the fireball had just been flukes. The rest of the evening _would_ go just as planned.

* * *

By some miracle, the pink haired mage was able to keep himself from clamming up as he and Lisanna waited in line to buy their tickets. He could do this. It was just Lisanna, after all. They had known each other since they were children. They had hatched Happy together! There was absolutely no reason for him to be _nervous_ around her.

When it was his turn to pay for the tickets, he was all ready to go, until he saw the sign, 'Sold out.'

Natsu paled. That wasn't _supposed_ to happen. Natsu bit his tongue nervous he would start yelling and make a scene. The last thing Magnolia need was Natsu _burning_ down the theater. He glanced back at his date. She looked disappointed. Natsu frowned, having no idea what to do next.

"It's okay Natsu," Lisanna insisted, "I'm not really that into the theater. Especially after that job we took last week."

Natsu knew Lisanna was lying but he smiled anyway. The theater being sold out was not his fault, but he was still feeling pretty lousy about the entire evening so far. It seemed like _everything_ that could go wrong was. It was like the universe was plotting against him to make sure he never had a chance with Lisanna again.

* * *

The duo ended up at a park. There were a surprising number of people out and about, and the couple passed a lot of laughing children and their parents. It was kind of nice, actually. Not as good as sitting in the dark with his arm around her shoulder, like last time, but still nice.

They stopped to buy cups of hot chocolate. When they had gotten their drinks, Lisanna made it a point to put her free hand in his once more. Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as he _thought_ it was.

The two sat together on a park bench in silence. Lisanna watched a few of the kids laughing on the swing set. She turned to look at Natsu who was _inspecting_ his empty cup. The blue eyed woman giggled at Natsu. He turned to look at her confused, "What?"

Lisanna shook her head, "Nothing. I'm glad we're doing this instead."

He gave her hand a small squeeze, "Me too."

The Dragon Slayer was glad. Not only did he not have to sit through a _boring_ play, he was sure this was viewed as a more romantic activity. To Natsu the night was starting to get better. Despite _everything_ not going as Gildarts and he had planned, maybe he had done alright. That's all that Natsu could have asked for.

As the pair of mages continued their stroll through the park, a group of kids ran by; one of them slammed right into Natsu, who bumped into Lisanna trying to keep himself upright.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Natsu hollered after the boys as they ran off. He turned to Lisanna, his face paling when he saw the large _stain_ on her dress.

"Lis…"

Lisanna looked down at her dress for a few seconds before looking over to the Dragon Slayer, "It's okay Natsu. It happens."

Despite her words, the Dragon Slayer looked _defeated_.

The take-over mage in front of him was fiercely scrubbing a napkin on her dress. "Do you want to just go home?" He was kind of hoping that she would say yes. It was tempting fate to stay out for any longer. The pink haired man was sure that whatever occurred next would be a particularly bad.

Lisanna glanced up at him as she nodded, "Sure Natsu."

Natsu noticed, as they walked back to Fairy Hills, Lisanna didn't reach for his hand, nor did she speak to him.

The Dragon Slayer was feeling pretty miserable about the whole thing. He never expected the night to turn out so horrible. In that moment he knew he had blown his shot with the take-over mage.

'_Way to go flame brain,'_ a little voice like Gray's said mocking him at a time like this. Natsu hung his head. Wonderful just what he needed.

When they arrived back at Fairy Hills, Natsu reluctantly followed Lisanna up to her room to say goodnight. The rest of the dormitory was silent. As they walked up the stairs, he tried to find the right words to apologize. He wondered if there could ever be a way to make this terrible night up to her.

Lisanna stopped outside of her room to see a note on her door. She pulled the note off with a smile on her face. She turned around to Natsu opening her mouth to speak, but before she could get any words out, Natsu interrupted her, "I know tonight sucked! I'm so sorry Lisanna about everything."

Lisanna clutched the note in her hand. She wrapped her arms around the Dragon Slayer which shocked him, "Natsu. One horrible date won't make me stop going out with you."

Natsu held the take-over mage in his arms, "But why?! After everything that happened?"

Lisanna shook her head, "Natsu. Loving you doesn't mean you give up at the first sign of disaster. You work through it."

The pink haired man was less than convinced, "I'm bad luck."

"Natsu, you're _not_ bad luck." The take-over mage pulled away from Natsu, "Natsu. Tonight may have been a disaster but I had fun because I was with you. Besides," she said pointing to his tux and her dress, "I feel a little silly don't you? This isn't us. I like my _rowdy_ Dragon Slayer."

And with that, Lisanna reached up, grabbing onto Natsu's suit pulling him down to her and kissed him.

The Dragon Slayer was stunned at first, but he was a fast learner. He wrapped his arms around Lisanna, enjoying the feeling of her body against his. Judging by the way the take-over mage responded he _must_ have been doing something right.

Finally, the take-over mage stepped away "Let me change. We can go to the guild."

Natsu nodded tongue-tied. He heard the sound of her door closing.

Despite all that had gone wrong tonight, Lisanna was okay with it. The proof was still on his lips. He could _still_ taste a faint trace of cinnamon on his mouth as he leaned against her door, "I guess that wasn't so bad after all."

Just then Lisanna opened up the door, causing the Dragon Slayer to fall backwards. He laid there with a dazed expression on his face; she leaned over him, holding out a hand with a smile on her face, "Opps?"

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for _another_ late one! Editor came home late _again_! .

This chapter was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I originally had something else planned and then this happened. I hope you like it. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. Sometimes they get missed. I may have to go back through and edit this chapter.

Also, I have every day from here on out planned except for Universal! Anyone got an ideas?! Please share! :P

Until tomorrow –

CE


	4. Lost & Found

**Title**: Blazing Souls

**Author**: CreateElements

**Rating**: T-rated for language

**Setting**: The Fairy Tail building in Earthland. Set a few years after the Grand Magic Games.

**Summary**: He _lost_ her.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail; if I did a lot of it would be different!

* * *

Lost & Found

"_The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in fron__t of him, but because he loves what is behind him." ― _G.K. Chesterton

* * *

_Three months later…_

Anyone who knew Natsu knew he had a temper and _everyone_ knew that _sometimes_ Natsu couldn't control his anger. It was even worse when his nakama were involved. So when he walked in the guild that morning, no one knew _how_ to tell Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer walked in the guild with a smile that reached his eyes. When everyone realized who had come in the door the guild turned down a few notches until there was only whispered. This made the Dragon Slayer slow his steps. A sense of dread came over the pink haired mage the moment he realized that everyone was _watching_ him. There were few in the guild whose eyes _weren't_ trained on him and some that were even _teary_ eyed. This mage the Dragon Slayer tense up.

Beside him a blue cat with wings floated in the air, "Natsu, what's going on?"

"I dunno, Happy."

The Dragon Slayer and the Exceed made their way to a table where the rest of his team resided. Each of his teammates hovered over the table looking down. Erza held a determined gaze as she pointed down to whatever it was they were looking at. If Natsu didn't know any better it looked like they were discussing a job. However, they had just gotten back from one.

"Oi, what's going on?" Natsu asked his teammates.

Five pairs of eyes landed on the Dragon Slayer and Exceed. Natsu's gaze landed down on to the table. On the table was a map of Magnolia and the out lining area. The Dragon Slayer glanced up at Gray, "What's going on?"

At first Gray looked as if he didn't want to say anything, but when Lucy nudged him with her elbow, he sighed and stood straight. It took a moment for Gray to decide how he wanted to tell Natsu, ultimately deciding not to beat around the bush, "Lisanna's missing."

Lucy glared over at Gray putting her hand on her hip, "You could have been a little nicer!"

Gray glared at the celestial mage, "He doesn't need a sugar coated answer Luce!"

Lucy's gaze softened a bit as she sighed, "I guess…"

Meanwhile, Natsu was having a hard time comprehending what Gray had told him. _'Lisanna missing?' _Lisanna was missing. His nakama is missing. Just like Igneel. No, this was different. Something's wrong. Lisanna wasn't one to just disappear without telling anyone. She could be hurt, kidnapped, or worse dead.

Natsu turned around and started walking out of the guild. "Oi! Natsu! Where are you going?"

Natsu turned around looking at Gray, "To find her."

* * *

Natsu's eyes scanned the ransacked room. He eyed the paintings of Lisanna and the others. Each held memories that the take-over mage wanted to remember. The Dragon Slayer remembered when she asked Reedus for the paintings. A few of them Natsu had paid Reedus to draw, simply so Lisanna wouldn't forget them.

His eyes glanced over at the turned over mattress and sheets. '_What were they looking for?_'

Behind him he heard several footsteps, "Natsu!"

The Dragon Slayer didn't turn around, "Don't come in."

"Natsu what are you doing?"

He didn't answer the Sky Dragon Slayer. Instead his eyes fell on the floor; next to her dress sat a broke vase filled with the flowers he had given her two days ago. Ever since their horrible date, Natsu brought Lisanna fresh flowers. This time, they came without the roots and dirt. Most of the time he brought daisies; Lisanna mentioned they were her favorite.

He turned around to face the others when he heard a soft squeak. The Dragon Slayer stopped looking down; underneath his foot sat a small teddy bear. Natsu couldn't recall the name of the plush creature. He picked it up the bear, noticing a rip in the bears arm. The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened as he caught the strong scent of Lisanna. There was also another unfamiliar scent attached to the bear. He clutched the bear tightly as he looked to the others, "Someone else was here. Someone… Someone _took_ her."

The revelation seemed to shock all of them except Erza. She looked down at the ground, "I was here when it happened. I heard but… I am ashamed to say I didn't get here in time."

Wendy looked over at Erza with a gentle smile, "Erza this was not your fault."

Lucy nodded in agreement, "She's right Erza. You can't blame yourself for this."

Gray looked up to Natsu, who was standing in still in the middle of Lisanna's room. The ice mage understood what Natsu was feeling. He still had nightmares about _that_ mission and losing Lucy. He nodded with a determined gaze, "Oi Natsu! Don't give up. We'll find her."

Natsu took one last look over the room; his eyes falling onto a piece of paper on top of her desk. The Dragon Slayer looked at the note for a few seconds, why hadn't he noticed it before? It was the only thing in the room that was to _perfect_.

Grabbing the note Natsu read the contents over and over again until he looked up at his teammates with a dark gaze. "Found her," he said holding up the letter, "They want four hundred-thousand jewels."

Erza's walked into the room snatching the paper from Natsu.

Lucy's eyes widened, "_Four hundred-thousand jewels_?! That was the reward money from our last mission."

The scarlet haired mage read the piece of paper over and over. She flipped the piece of paper over. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the insignia, "Red Hood."

Gray scuffed, "Red Hood? We haven't seen them in years! There obviously not afraid to let us know who did it. Their either fools or it's a trap."

Wendy looked over at Gray, "Odds are a trap."

Natsu's eyes gleamed at this new piece of information. If they wanted a _fight_ they got one. Now he knew where Lisanna was; there was nothing _stopping_ him from getting _his_ take-over mage back. He smiled at his nakama, "Let's go get the others."

Each of his nakama smiled and nodded their heads. Red Hood had messed with one Fairy and now they would have to face all the Fairies. Unfortunately, in the process they had pissed off the wrong Dragon Slayer. There _would_ be hell to pay.

* * *

Natsu growled and wiped the blood dribbling from his lip. "That the best you got?!" A wide grin spread across his face. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Natsu?" Erza asked.

The Dragon Slayer spared the reequip mage a glance before nodding. Erza nodded to her teammate and charged at several men in front of her. On the other side of him he could see Gray battling his own group.

Natsu charged towards his opponent; the fire on his hand growing with each accelerated step. As his fist was about to connect with the man's jaw, the mage in front of him side stepped, causing Natsu to miss completely. His opponent grinned and attempted to punch the dragon slayer, but Natsu grabbed the man's arm giving him a death glare.

Natsu swung his fist into the man's stomach. The Dragon Slayer held onto the man, not letting him fall, and punched again… and again. The Dragon Slayer gathered all of his strength and with one final thrust the man against the ground and began to punch him without mercy. It was as if something had possessed him. The man tried to shield himself from Natsu's attack but failed.

Natsu was so focused on the man below him that the fighting around him drowned out. Erza and Gray watched horrified as the Dragon Slayer ferociously attacked the man. The Dragon Slayer's face was impassive; it was as if he _wanted_ to kill him.

Erza took a step forward, "Natsu stop!"

The ice alchemist looked over to his rival, "Dammit Natsu stop you're killing him!" But his words did not reach the Dragon Slayer.

"How... dare you..." he began to speak, as he beat him.

"How dare you! Where is she!?" Natsu yelled in his face. The man was whimpering, and because of the continuous hits he was suffering, he did not answer, and that angered Natsu even more.

Two sets of hands grabbed Natsu pulling him off of the man. Erza and Gray each let go of the arm they had been holding. The mage nearly died from the sheer amount of force and the number of times Natsu had struck him in the head. The pink haired mage was covered in blood and so angry he could barely think. Natsu struggled against his friends, "Answer me! Where is she?!"

"She's dead for sure," the man said smirking as he wiped the blood off of his chin. "The moment you showed up without the ransom she was dead."

At this Natsu's eyes widened. He legs became shaky and he fell to his knees, "No."

The mage in front of them laughed, "Her death was _pathetic_."

Gray's grip tightened on the Dragon Slayer as he tried to get at the man, "Natsu!"

Erza glazed daggers at the man in front of them. Her body glowed for a few minutes before she came out in leather type armor, holding a bow. She positioned the bow, pulling back the string and released. The man screamed out in pain as the arrow went straight threw his shin. Erza seemed satisfied with herself as the man screamed trying to reach the arrow. "I wouldn't do that," Erza said as she approached him, "It's a pinning arrow. You will destroy your muscles trying to remove it."

The Titania pulled the man up by what was left of his shirt, "For your sake I hope she is alive." The man visibly paled as the Titania released her grip on him.

Gray was about to release the Dragon Slayer when, they heard an ear-splitting scream, _"Lisanna!"_

The fire diminished in their eyes, '_Lucy_'. Their thoughts no longer on the man in front of them but on the scream. Both Natsu and Gray took off in the direction of the scream. The scarlet haired women turned to her right, to see Fairy Tail's drunkard, "Cana! Watch over this scum bag!"

Cana turned her head to the scarlet haired mage and nodded, "Go get them!"

Erza nodded with a smile.

* * *

When the Trio entered the room they were horrified by this sight they were met with. Twelve keys were scattered over the ground splattered with blood. The air had a smell of iron, blood. In the midst of it all sat a woman with blonde hair. Covered with bruises and cuts Lucy was on her knees next to the blue haired Dragon Slayer. Both were hovered over a body lying on the ground.

Beside him the ice alchemist ran towards his girlfriend, worried. He soon followed soot only to see that Lucy and Wendy were hovering over Lisanna's body.

Her white hair, hung around her face dirty, and full of grime while her lips were trembling. There was a large wound on her mid-section, by the looks of it, it looked like a fatal blow. However, the Sky Dragon Slayer was already trying to work her magic.

Lucy blushed as Gray fussed over here. She lightly pushed at him, "I'm fine. It's Lisanna I'm worried about."

Natsu approached the group cautious, as Lisanna looked up to him with a smile, "N-Natsu…" Carefully the Dragon Slayer knelt down next to the take-over mage.

"Lisanna… you're gonna be ok," he said more to himself then her. It broke his heart to see her in this state. He was scared she would leave him, _again_. She couldn't leave him now. He had just gotten her back. They had just started a relationship. His fists clenched, Lisanna _had_ to survive...

* * *

_Two days later…_

The white haired mage was still sleeping soundly in the infirmary. Her team sat by watching and waiting for any movement from the take-over mage.

"When will she wake up?"

"No idea, Happy," Gray replied.

Just then a small groan came from the bed, which alerted the others to her awaking. "Lisanna!"

The woman in question slowly sat up in her bed, wincing slightly. She brought her hand up to her head rubbing her forehead, "Eh… What happen?"

When the take-over mage looked up she saw relieved smiled on both Gray and Lucy's faces. Erza had tears forming in her eyes. Wendy and Carla waved to her and then she saw him. Natsu stood the furthest away with his back towards her, his body was tense and _shaking_.

Lucy's eyes followed the take-over mages and smiled as she pulled Gray with her. He looked confused at first but then understood upon seeing Lisanna's face. The ice mage lightly tapped Wendy on the shoulder; who suggested to Carla that they go home and rest. While Erza grabbed Happy, "Come on Happy, let's go tell the others."

As they existed Lisanna smiled, "They didn't have to do that." The white haired mage frowned when she saw that Natsu hadn't moved from his spot at all. "Natsu?"

The Dragon Slayer's body shook as he turned around. Her heart clenched when she saw the tears following down his face. Mindful of her bruises and wounds, Lisanna got up out of the bed making her way over to him placing her hand on his arm felling the strong muscle of his triceps. As she did he wrapped his arms around her holding on tight. He took a deep breath, breathing in the fruity smell he loved so much.

The pink haired mage buried his face in her neck, "I thought… I thought I lost you."

"Natsu…" Lisanna said as she hugged him back.

The Dragon Slayer softly kissed her neck, "I love you, Lisanna."

Lisanna blushed as she held onto her Dragon Slayer, "I love you too, Natsu." In that moment she knew she never wanted to face another incident like that again. She vowed first thing in the morning she would train harder alongside the others.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for another late chapter. This one took awhile. My orginal idea was that Natsu lost his scarf, however I really like this one a lot better.**  
**

**Thank you** for all the wonderful reviews! I can't believe how much of a hit this Nali Week story has been!

Until tomorrow (Or the day after, since I tend to be late!) -

CE


	5. Tears

**Title**: Blazing Souls

**Author**: CreateElements

**Rating**: T-rated for language, death and suggestive themes.

**Summary**: It's hard to let go of the people we love the most.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail; if I did a lot of it would be different!

* * *

Tears

"_Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart." ― _José N. Harris,_ MI VIDA_

* * *

The dark clouds overhead, so thick that no light shone through. Cold, heavy raindrops pitter-pattered on the cobblestone. Thunder crackled; while lightning light up the afternoon sky. The wind wailed as if crying for the souls of the lost.

The pouring rain and low rumbling was not enough to quiet the town of Magnolia. Ever since the town's people found out, they had been abuzz.

"_Did you hear the news?"_

"_Poor, Fairy Tail."_

"_What will they do now?"_

"_It's Lisanna."_

The take-over mage ignored the whispers around her. Lisanna Strauss walked through the streets of Magnolia; with her head hung low. Her hair dripping wet, sticking to her face. However, the take-over mage didn't care. Her tears mixed in with the rain as she approached the guild.

As the take-over mage reached the guild everyone in sight looked defeated. They all shared one thing in common: black cloths.

A Fairy Tail mage had _fallen_.

Rain continued to pour from the heavens, drenching the earth below. Despite the weather there were many people here to honor their fallen member.

Everyone from Fairy Tail was present. A few mages from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth had made an appearance as well. Many towns' people had come to pay their respects. Some members of the Magic Council were also present.

Everyone was standing, most of them sobbing. Others were trying their damndest not to shed a tear. This must have been one of the hardest losses ever in Fairy Tail history. They hadn't had a ceremony like this since Lisanna's supposed death.

Lisanna spotted Mirajane crying her heart out. Beside her was Elfman comforting his sister tears streaming down his face.

Beside Elfman stood the Raijinshū team, who remained composed, but you could still see the mourning in their eyes. Evergreen had a single tear roll down the side of her face.

On the other side of the Raijinshū, stood Cana who was over twenty-four hours sober. Beside her was Gray, who wore a black tux for the event. He kept on a straight face. The ice mage tenderly squeezed the hand of the person standing beside him. Lucy Heartfilia looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. On the other side of her, stood Natsu. He, much like Gray, kept a straight face. Lisanna knew he was having a hard time believing the news; that's just how the Dragon Slayer was. On Natsu's shoulder sat Happy. The blue exceed was trying his best not to cry but caved in. Next to Natsu, the Sky Dragon Slayer and Carla stood comforting one another.

A young woman stood in front of all the others, near the monument. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her as she looked down to the grave with sad eyes. Her normal bright green eyes were dull. Over the years, Mavis never seemed to want to leave. No one minded. Her presence was always welcomed in the guild. Lisanna still remembered when Mavis fought side by side with Fairy Tail to save the world from Zeref. Mavis looked over her shoulder to all of the people in mourning, a single tear slid down her cheek as she faded away.

Lisanna had no doubt in her mind Mavis would be back later in a few days; the first just wanted some time to mourn. They all would need some time to mourn.

A man Lisanna knew as Yajima was the first to walk up to the grave. Lisanna noticed the glint in his eyes as he whispered about fond memories and adventures. He was the one who knew their fallen member more than most. Laxus had personally asked him to come. The once Fairy Tail mage looked over at the grave he gently placed his hand onto it, "You will be missed." The old mage then stepped off to the side, letting the rest of Fairy Tail mourn.

Others soon started walking up to the grave, just the same as Yajima had. Some briefly touched the grave while others stood in front of it for a little bit. A few people like Wendy, placed flowers or small trinkets down at the base of the grave.

In front of her, Lisanna watched as Natsu just looked down on the grave. The Dragon Slayer clenched and unclenched his hands several times. He took a deep breath as he looked up to the sky, "How could you?! Dammit! It's not fair! You can't be dead!"

"Natsu, stop."

"Damnit Natsu!"

Gray and Elfman ran forward to stop Natsu from destroying the monument. Lisanna had to look away as a few tears fell from her eyes. Happy gently jumped onto the shoulder of his partner.

It took several minutes before Natsu was calmed down. He looked at all of the others and shook his head, "I can't do this." The Dragon Slayer took off in the direction of his home.

Lisanna looked after him as Erza walked up beside her. The scarlet haired mage look over at Lisanna with a sad smile, "He'll be ok."

Lisanna nodded, "I know."

All around them the mourners decided to leave. Only a few stayed behind. Lisanna glanced over in the direction of the celestial and ice mage as they decided to make their departure.

Without another word to the scarlet haired mage, Lisanna walked over to the tombstone. Stopped in front of it, she ran her hands over the cold, hard material. It was made from the finest stone Fiore had. The white haired mage traced the Fairy Tail guild symbol. Her body shook as she cried her heart out, "G-Goodbye… M-Master!"

* * *

Lisanna made her way up to the front door of Natsu's home. His house had grown in size over the last few years. Every now and then Natsu liked to add onto the house. He had even added on a kitchen, allowing Lisanna to cook for him whenever she wished. The take-over mage went to knock on the door, but noticed someone had left the door ajar. Worried for the Dragon Slayer she pushed the door open and walked inside, "Natsu?"

A frown appeared when she received no answer. The white haired mage walked further into his house going straight for the Dragon Slayers room.

There she found the Dragon Slayer just sitting on his bed. Lisanna walked into his room, kneeling down in front of him, "Natsu?"

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "Lisanna."

Silently, the take-over mage wrapped her arms around the Dragon Slayer. He cried as he clung to her as if his life depended on her. The take-over mage ran her hands through his hair trying to soothe him. A blush crept onto her face as she noted how soft it was. The Dragon Slayer closed his eyes sighing contently.

Natsu kissed her neck, "Promise me. Promise that you will be there for me. Promise that you won't ever leave."

Tears came to her eyes as she held onto him tightly, "I promise Natsu."

* * *

**A/N**: Ahh! I love this chapter. It made me cry but gahh it had to be written. I think this is the first fanfic I have ever seen someone write Makarov's death?

_**TheyStillSayI'maDreamer**_– Thank you for the review! Can't express how much I love Natsu and Lisanna. They are one of my many OTP's for Fairy Tail haha. I am not much of a Natsu x Lucy person. I tend to end up liking the least likely parings to happen in mangas/animes/etc.

_**casey10rok**_ – Thank you for once again a lovely review! I like hearing from you! I can't wait to see your next chapter!

Until Next time –

CE

_P.S._

Check out casey10rok's story _21 days_ hehe. It's a Natu x Lisanna story!


	6. Marriage

**Title**: Blazing Souls

**Author**: CreateElements

**Rating**: T-rated for language and highly suggestive themes.

**Summary**: It's hard to let go of the people we love the most.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail; if I did a lot of it would be different! Highly suggestive themes, do not read if you don't like them!

* * *

Marriage

"_Don't marry the person you think you can live with; marry only the individual you think you can't live without." _-James C. Dobson

* * *

_Two years later…_

Lisanna looked in the mirror at the fine fabric in her current dress. The take-over mage pulled the dress up to properly cover her cleavage. The dress was very simplistic. It was strapless, a beautiful sapphire blue, and probably the best dress she'd ever worn, which was saying something considering she'd been in at least _four_ wedding parties in the last few years. Of course, Mirajane had high sense of fashion; she wanted only the best for the wedding.

She smoothed out the skirt of the dark dress and eyed herself. The dress went just past her knees and Lisanna _loved_ it. The take-over mage wasn't fond of blue, she preferred red, but it was definitely better than the royal blue Erza wore and the sky blue Levy had chosen. The powder blue Juvia had picked hadn't been too bad but Lisanna's pale skin looked washed out.

As she mentally ran through the list of dresses she'd worn over the years, she realized just how many of her friends were now married. Mira was the first to marry. Not far behind Mira was Juvia. A year later Cana tied the knot, Levy just two years ago and Erza last year. Besides Wendy, Lisanna was the only one left and she really didn't mind. With work, her family, and her friends, she had a busy and happy life.

Lisanna had always been interested in marriage, but when she started her relationship she was content with what she had. The take-over mage had decided to take things slow with her Dragon Slayer.

This had surprised over half of the guild; everyone had expected Lisanna and Natsu to tie the knot within the few year of dating. The blue eyed woman was sort of proud of the fact that she had defied expectations. Natsu was starting to rub off on her.

Her hair was loose and fell down her back, thankfully, Lucy had summoned Cancer to help with the decision. The dress hid the fact that her hips were a bit wide and the sash helped with the slight curve to her belly; which Lisanna blamed on Wendy's _wonderful_ cooking. Wendy had learned from the best. She made a mental note Team Natsu, minus the newlyweds, would have to go for another mission.

The take-over mage grabbed the golden bouquet. The ceremony was going to be held outside, behind the guild overlooking the ocean; a place where the couple had first met and where so many fond memories had taken place. The two had agreed they couldn't think of any place better.

Once she was content that she looked decent, she slid on her heels and left her room to go down and help the bride get ready. As she walked down the hallway, she wondered what type of condition the bride would be in; hysterical, nervous, worried, confident, relaxed or possibly some type of combination.

The take-over mage was so distracted by her predictions of the brides' behavior that she failed to notice the figure hurrying through the hallway paying as little attention to his surroundings as she was.

The two collided by a portrait of Mavis, the first.

She was a bit dazed after she ran into the very solid form that had caught her elbow before she fell backwards. It took her a moment to steady herself and then she became aware of the fact that whoever it was had her bent backwards and she was straddling his leg with his hand covering her lower back.

The white haired mage blushed fiercely and finally looked up, straight into those onyx eyes that were o so familiar. '_How embarrassing…'_

"You okay Lisanna?" he asked with just a hint of amusement.

Her blush darkened. "Of course I am!" she said sharply. Of all the possibilities it just had to be _him_. He was good-looking, courageous, far too dense, and nice to be normal. "You should be more careful Natsu."

"Hey! It was _you_ that ran into _me_," he said as an easy smile crossed his full lips. She glared at his lips for being entirely too full and making her think of kissing him in a way they had done just last night.

The blush never left her face as she thought about the events of last night. This wedding had her head thoughts all jumbled and it was now going to be the _death_ of her.

"What _are_ you thinking about?" he moved his eyebrows suggestively and licked his lips. Her eyes widened when she felt his fingers slide over backside.

"Natsu!" she gasped and snapped out of her thoughts, glaring at him when he chuckled and gave her _that_ smile.

"I am disappointed Lisanna. I can't stop thinking about it," he informed her.

"Natsu!" she replied blushing. It was then she realized they hadn't moved. She was still leaning backward and he was holding her far too close for the events of today. "You can let me go now."

"Never," he told her honestly as his onyx eyes glanced down. "I love the view from here."

_Did Natsu always act like this around her?_ She couldn't think clearly. He was _never_ this forward with her.

That's when she realized he was not looking at her; she glanced down at her chest. Her eyes widened as she noticed that the bodice of her dress had fallen just enough to reveal a majority of her breasts, just covering enough to keep her from being totally indecent.

"Thank you Mira," Natsu muttered with a husky voice before he grinned, as he straightened them. The Dragon Slayers fingers lightly brushed against her bare skin as he pulled her dress up for her.

She tried to ignore the spark of heat that followed that brief touch because it was ridiculous to lust after him at an event like this.

"I can do that," she whispered, her face flushed with embarrassment and possibly just a hint of arousal. The take-over mage grasped his large hands and pushed them away. The Dragon Slayer looked disappointed as she tugged her dress back up.

In front of her, the Dragon Slayer seemed to realize that he had acted very much out of character making him clear his throat. She looked at him, surprised to see him staring at her frowning. The white haired mage eyed him as his hand ran through his pink hair and then started to rub his neck. '_He's nervous._'

"You look beautiful, Lis," he told her suddenly, his gaze meeting hers a blush crept on his face. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time. Lisanna was worried as she looked at him.

"Natsu?" she asked, uncertain what was up with the Dragon Slayer.

"Oh," he suddenly cursed and snapped his fingers as he remembered something. A smile came to his face, "I was on my way to find you! Levy sent me. I think she said something about Luce," the Dragon Slayer shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever it was Levy said she needed your help fast."

"Natsu!" she scolded, "You should have told me sooner."

The Dragon Slayer knew she wasn't mad but he still pouted. She murmured as she tried to push past him, inhaling sharply as she had to press against his lean body to reach the stairs. Shaking her head a smile came to her face as she grabbed onto his black tux pulling him close. "You're in trouble later," she murmured as she stood on her tip toes kissing her Dragon Slayer.

Against her will she pulled away from her man and smiled, turning her back to him.

"Lis," Natsu called out as he moved grabbing her hand before she reached the stairs.

She looked at him, wondering what in the word he could want, "Natsu?"

He grinned a toothy grin and dragged his finger over her palm as he asked, "Save me a dance?"

She smiled bright, "Of course, if I can fit you in with my other boyfriend" she joked. Reluctantly, she removed her hand from his and hurried down the stairs.

"You're joking right?!" The Dragon Slayer shouted after her. She couldn't help but laugh.

A dance would be nice, though. Natsu had learned to dance when Mira had gotten married. She had a lot of fun that week watching as Natsu learned from Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Elfman, who all thought they knew _everything_ about dancing.

The lessons had worked; he was an excellent dancer and she was thankful because she enjoyed dancing. She saw Gray pacing nervously in the hall outside the room where the others were getting ready and grinned at how disheveled he looked, worse than Lyon during his wedding.

"You shouldn't be here," she informed him crisply in her most stern tone.

"Lisanna? Levy said something was wrong, I had to…" Gray trailed off as he continued to pace, "She's freaking out. I don't know why. I wanted to go in there, but Levy said no. She can be scary you know."

She placed a hand on the tall ice mage and smiled, "Gray. Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

Gray sighed with relief as he took a deep breath. He looked at her and whistled. "You look great, Lis," he sincerely told her.

"Thank you Gray. Now go get ready," she told him with a good-natured laugh. "Weddings tend to make everyone in the party nervous. _Especially_ the bride and groom; it's a big step for a lot of people."

"Me, nervous, never," he said with a nervous laugh. "She's going to be just fine," he said trying to reassure himself more then her.

She smiled as she crossed her arms, pointing down the hall to were the men were supposed to be getting ready, "Now run along. I have work to do if you want your bride ready on time."

"She's kind of scary," Gray whispered with a smile. "I'll go. Thanks Lis."

"No problem," she told him sincerely. Gray waved as he moved heading back to the room where he was getting ready.

The take-over mage shook her head and opened the door to the room. She hadn't put a foot into the room before Lucy was grabbing her, "Lisanna, the flowers are all _wrong_! And I look like a bloated cow!"

Around the room stood the brides friends; all of them in gorgeous gowns. Lisanna smiled at the others all of which were trying to consul the poor celestial mage. Walking to the room she stood nearest to the window, she caught a glimpse of a familiar figure pacing in the garden outside the window, running his fingers through his thick pink hair and muttering to himself. She allowed herself a moment to admire him and, as if he could feel her gaze, Natsu looked up to the window and their gazes met. She flushed and smiled as she turned away from her Dragon Slayer and to her friend, "It's all right. We'll fix it."

* * *

By the time Lisanna had convinced the celestial mage that the flowers were fine, they were exactly the ones she wanted and that she didn't resemble a cow, in any way, an hour had passed.

She was actually relieved when Lucy became the familiar bubbly woman that everyone knew.

The women in the room talked as the bride finished getting ready. She looked beautiful in the white gown with a loose blue sash around her mid-section. Originally, all of their gowns did not support the sash but when Lucy found out a little _surprise_ she had gone to Erza who suggested the sashes.

Lucy looked at each of her friends with a tearful smile, "Thank you all so much."

The celestial mage looked at her self once more in the mirror and then ran her hands over her stomach, a frown was soon visible. "What if he's mad?"

Levy and Lisanna exchanged worried glances but then Erza stepped forward. "Lucy, you look gorgeous and you know that Gray would _never_ do that. He loves you Lucy," Erza pointed out matter-of-factly.

Levy nodded her head, "Lu-chan. He probably won't be surprised. To be honest you guys were never very subtle about your _activities_."

At this Lucy laughed and nodded her head as she blushed, "We never really were, were we?"

Lisanna smiled and shook her head, "I still remember finding you two in the kitchen in the guild. Mira didn't even bother trying to clean the counters, she just replaced them!"

Lucy laughed whole-heartedly she looked up at her friends, "I'll never forget that, we went in there to get the cupcakes." She looked over at Juvia who seemed to remember that day just as well, "I am sorry we ruined Lyon's initiation party."

The water mage smiled at her old love rival. "Juvia was never upset. Lyon however, it took a lot of convincing him not to kill Gray-san."

Levy wiggled her eyebrows, "Convincing?"

Lisanna laughed when she saw Juvia blush. Erza looked as if she was thinking something over and then a gleam came to her eyes, "That was the night Anya was conceived!"

Juvia's blush deepened, "Juvia is so embarrassed! Juvia doesn't know what to say!"

Lisanna placed a hand on her friend, "Don't worry Juvia, Erza's just teasing you."

The water mage looked over to the scarlet haired woman, "Juvia doesn't think Erza-san is being very fair."

Just as Erza was about to comment, Wendy walked into the room with a bright smile on her face announcing that it was time. The room was filled with movement after that; everyone gathered up their accessories and made last minute fixes.

Lisanna picked up the bridal bouquet and gave it to Lucy, who thanked her as the celestial mage made sure her veil was perfect and then placed a hand on her stomach to ease her own butterflies. Once the celestial mage was certain that she'd forgotten nothing she smiled, "Let's do this."

They left the room and headed towards the door that led out to the back of the guild, where the ceremony was being held. A quick glance outside confirmed that it was still sunny and beautiful. A perfect day for a wedding, she realized. Beside her Lucy gripped her hand tightly and peered around the corner to peek outside.

"He looks handsome, doesn't he?" Lucy asked in a hushed whisper.

Lisanna looked out and her gaze immediately rested on Natsu, who was standing opposite Levy. The take-over mage noticed that he unlike the rest of the party wore a red tie; it was just like Natsu to defy Gray somehow on a day that was _meant_ for Gray. The sun caught the natural highlights in his hair and the disheveled locks looked even more attractive as she pictured herself running her hands through his pink hair.

"Very handsome," she whispered as he shifted uncomfortably and smiled at Loke. The take-over mage could tell he hated the formal tuxedo from the way he fidgeted.

"Stop _drooling_ over Natsu, Lisanna. I meant _my_ Gray," The celestial mage said with a nudge to Lisanna's side.

"I'm not drooling," Lisanna denied as she straightened up at the music's cue. "Ready?"

"Liar and I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Lucy decided as she finally released Lisanna's hand.

Brightly Erza smiled, "Just walk straight Lucy and don't freeze."

The celestial mage looked to Levy and Lisanna for support. Levy smiled. "Focus on Gray," the solid-script mage suggested. "Ignore everything else and just focus on him, you'll make it down the aisle no problem. You repeat the vows and then kiss and it's all done. Easy."

In front of her each of the girls lined up. Lisanna for some odd reason always disliked this part. She had a slight fear of falling in front of the crowd. Still, Lisanna held her head high, and stepped outside when Jet and Droy opened the doors.

The outside was decorated beautifully. _Everything_ was decorated in various blues white and gold. Lucy wanted blue and white, in honor of Ur and ice make. Gray had requested gold in honor of Lucy and her spirits. Lisanna admitted it wasn't easy to blend the colors but they had managed to do it. The chairs had a white covering with blue bows on the back of each and thanks to Loke the sky above them was littered with glowing lights that looked like far away stars.

Far in front of her she could see Wendy who was acting as flower girl for the wedding, reach the front of the aisle. Juvia was not far behind her. Erza was the next down the aisle; Lisanna not far behind the scarlet haired stepped out into the light.

_'You won't trip... You won't trip.'_ The words repeated in her mind as she began to walk. Unconsciously, her gaze met Natsu's and a genuine smile broke out on her face as she saw him staring back at her with an unreadable expression on his face. On one side of him stood Lyon, Gray's best man, on the other stood Loke and beside Loke stood Elfman. Behind all of them stood Romeo, who acted as the ring bearer, for the ice and celestial mage.

Lisanna stood in front of Erza who gave her a bright smile. The crowd was mostly Fairy Tail members; however there were many from Sabertooth, Lima Scale, and Blue Pegasus and a few townsfolk.

Levy came up and stood in front of Lisanna, and then soft gasps and whispers indicated that Lucy was outside. It was no secret that Lucy's father had passed away a month before the Tenrou Team came home; so she was walking down the aisle unescorted, which made all her bridesmaids know made her even more anxious since she didn't have someone's arm to hold onto.

Unknown to the take-over mage, Natsu glanced at his best friend giving her and encouraging smile but his gaze returned to Lisanna and he didn't look away even after Lucy finally arrived at the front.

The vows were standard and unoriginal but every time Lisanna heard them spoken by her best friends the words seemed to sound unique. Several times during the ceremony, she glanced past Gray to find that large mess of pink hair before she'd once again focused on the vows being exchanged.

By the time Gray kissed Lucy, her eyes were damp and she was smiling. She noticed Lyon discreetly wipe his face; every wedding she had seen him at he always cried. Behind Lyon, Lisanna's eyes caught Natsu's; they shared a smile as their friend got married before they looked back to the newly married couple.

The priest waited to speak again until they were finished kissing, a soft romantic kiss that made her sigh enviously and think of her Dragon Slayer. Her gaze met his again and he smiled in a way that had her smiling in return. It was then that she heard the priest announce, "I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

* * *

"Yes, I say get the first dance finished so the party can really get started!"

Lisanna laughed at Romeo's words.

Beside her Gray nodded and motioned for the music to start. He escorted Lucy onto the dance floor and began to dance their first dance as husband and wife.

Levy and Lyon joined them when it was time, followed by Juvia and Natsu, then by Erza and Jellal and finally Elfman and herself.

Lisanna generally liked to dance and didn't even mind that her brother was rather awful at it. It was easy for the take-over mage to dodge his missteps and twirling before he could step on her feet. Her feet were still rather sore but not nearly as bad as they could have been. As if the universe decided to spare the take-over mage the song was over and another began with more people joining them on the dance floor.

Elfman bowed to his sister, kissing her hand as he walked away. Lisanna headed straight for one of the empty tables sitting down to rub her sore feet. Sitting on the sidelines she watching as her friends laughed and had a good time. She was especially happy to see Lucy laughing as Gray twirled her around the room gracefully.

"Hello beautiful," Natsu said as he and Levy joined her.

"Lisanna…" Levy trailed off as her husband showed up scooping up the tiny solid-script mage back out onto the dance floor.

Natsu moved in front of her holding out his hand. Eagerly she took it. The Dragon Slayer gave her a toothy grin as he reached up to gently brush her hair away from her face. "I seem to recall you promising me a dance or several," he shouted over the loud music.

"I said only if I could fit you in," she joked as she smiled up at him. Natsu looked down at her seriously, "I don't like to share Lis."

He pressed himself closer to the take-over mage. His hand cupped her face as he lowered his head and brushed his lips gently against hers. She knew they both wanted more as they reluctantly separated but it wasn't the time or the place for the kind of kisses they wanted to share.

"Lis?" he looked down at her with a serious expression that made her stomach flip. He moved his fingers into her hair and let his other hand rest on the small of the back. "Do you ever think of us… you know doing this?"

The take-over mage glanced up at him with a smile. "Ever since I was little," her eyes widened when she realized what she had just said.

"I still remember that night, you asked me if you could be my wife," Natsu said with a fond smile.

"What's brought this on?"

The Dragon Slayer shook his head, "Nothing Lis. Just wanted to know what you thought."

Lisanna was skeptical but didn't linger on their conversation. She moved her arms around his waist, as she laid her head on his chest; trying to calm her heart beat. They had talked about marriage of course like most couples. At the time Lisanna thought she had made her intentions clear. Apparently, Natsu didn't realize how serious she was.

As the couple danced Lisanna could hear the erratic beat of his heart.

"I love you Natsu," she told him as she closed her eyes.

He rested his chin on her head in contentment, "I love you too Lis."

* * *

By the time she reached the edge of the dance floor, she'd been spun around the floor by Loke, Elfman, Jet, Droy, and even Romeo.

Of course, most of them were curious about her and Natsu, all wanting to know when she would be wearing that white dress. It was to be expected that her Dragon Slayer, would be gone at a time like that. She hadn't found him at _all_. However, he wasn't the only one gone. Only married for a few hours and Lucy had already lost Gray. '_Where in the world are those two?_'

After a few minutes she spotted him coming out of the kitchen area with Gray in toe. The two bumped fists and Gray gave Natsu a genuine smile before leaving to find Lucy.

Before Lisanna could reach Natsu, Gildarts was telling her that she needed to dance with him. After recovering from the surprise of Gildarts actually dancing, she found out Laxus had one to many drinks and had dared Gildarts to dance with every guest and it seemed a large amount of jewels were on the line. Lisanna couldn't help but laugh as Gildarts retold his story of just dancing with a shell-shocked Gajeel while Levy laughed in the background.

It was another two dances before she met up with Natsu near the middle of the dance floor, both giving up trying to reach the side. "Having fun?" she asked as he took her hand and squeezed gently.

"Fun isn't quite the word I'd use," he decided.

"It's been that bad?" She was suddenly worried.

He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, his lips lingering against hers for a few heartbeats. "It hasn't been bad at all," he told her. "Ice Princess and Luce are happy so I can't complain. I just wish Gildarts wouldn't have danced with me," Natsu visibly paled at the memory.

"Oh." '_Well, I sounded very intelligent,' _she mentally scolded herself.

The music stopped and dinner was announced as they ended their dance. She was pleasantly surprised to learn that Natsu had asked Levy to change places with him, which meant he was seated next to her during the meal.

Speeches were made before the meal was served.

Levy's speech went well, though she wasn't a funny person so she couldn't tell jokes so she focused on Lucy and told a few stories with a dry wit that she could pull off _somewhat_.

Lyon's speech made her sniffle and discreetly drink some wine to cover the fact that she wanted to cry at his reminiscing of the past and how Ur would be proud of Gray.

The speech Lucy gave was entirely her. It was soft, warm, caring, and loving.

It was Gray's speech, though, that made her cringe. The take-over mage had heard Gray give countless speeches but this one was just _awful_. He stammered awkwardly but it was so full of emotion that she couldn't help but admire the ice make mage. The ice mage stumbled a little which caused the entire guild hall to erupt in laughter. Lucy didn't seem to mind, because she knocked her chair over backwards when she stood up and kissed him in the middle of his stuttering.

The remainder of the meal was spent talking and laughing, the conversation between her and Natsu didn't seem to end. Not that she wanted it to.

However, there were a few times when Lisanna was disappointed when she was forced to slap away his wondering hand. She swore the man didn't have an off button. Not that Lisanna minded.

When the food was cleared, Gray took her hand and led her to the dance floor before anyone else had the chance to steal her. "You know, this is not needed," she told him as the music started.

"Yes, it is. I danced with everyone else," he replied as he shrugged his shoulders. From the side lines she could see some of the other people she had danced with tonight give the groom a few looks.

"Not you too," she groaned in an obvious attempt to avoid this discussion.

The ice mage chucked, "They want to know if you're free from Natsu yet."

"I am not," she answered.

"No, I know," he said as he smiled.

"Don't hurt him," Gray told her softly. She looked at him in surprise and a little confused. Gray didn't noticed her confusion, "I know he's got a reputation for being... well Natsu, but he's actually rather shy when it comes to you and I know it's taken a lot of nerve for him to get as far as he has the past few years. You are the best thing that's ever happen to the flame brain."

"I wouldn't-"

"I know you'd never deliberately do anything," Gray interrupted as he twirled her to the music. "I just had to mention something because you're both my friends and _surprisingly_ I do care."

"You know, most people think you're not very smart or sensitive but really you are a softy," she told him as she squeezed his hand.

"I love the sweet talk Lis, but it won't work, I'm a married man now," he teased as he pulled on a stray lock of her hair. "Go save the poor guy and sneak away for a bit or whatever."

"Save him?" She looked over her shoulder and saw that the pink haired mage was dancing with Erza. She laughed when Natsu tried to pull away from the Titania only to be pulled back in. She looked over to her raven haired friend. Over the years he had become a great friend, almost like a second brother to her. "Congratulations, Gray. I'm really glad that you're happy," she said with a wink.

"She does make me happy," Gray said with a goofy smile. He looked all around them, realizing how late it had gotten. "In fact, I'm about to find her and do a bit of _escaping_ of my own I think."

The take-over mage waved goodbye to the groom as gave a comedic bow and turned to find his bride.

Going in the opposite of her raven haired friend Lisanna walked up to Natsu. "I believe I promised you this dance," she told him as she snuck up behind him.

He turned around looking at her up and down, "Did you?"

"Yep," She nodded as she took his hand and moved closer to him. They started to dance and she gathered up her courage. "Last dance, Natsu."

He stopped briefly before looking at her, "It is?"

"Yes," she replied as she closed her eyes in contentment. "My feet hurt and I want to get these _shoes_ off. Last dance."

"Oh, ah, okay" he said with obvious disappointment before he smiled. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Actually, I was hoping that you might like to leave with me," she mused with far more confidence than she actually felt at the moment. Natsu was the one to initiate the intimacy. For once she wanted to. The take-over mage ran her fingers up and down the Dragons Slayers arms; with a suggestive smile and maintaining eye contact.

He inhaled sharply and he stopped moving for several beats of the music. "Lis?" he asked softly as his hand drifted up and down her back.

Deliberately, she pressed against him in a way that showed what she couldn't actually say. Her cheeks were red, she knew, and she hoped everyone was _distracted_ and hadn't just seen her not so subtle movement.

"Lis," he muttered hoarsely lowering his head and began to kiss and nip at her neck.

She closed her eyes clutching onto the Dragon Slayer as he continued his assault on her neck. He kissed her neck softly before he pulled away looking down at her with a lustful gaze.

"Your place…" she whispered as she pulled back to look up at him. She smiled when she saw the look on his face that left little doubt as to his desire for her. He seemed a bit flushed and she almost felt sorry for him because it was rather difficult for him to hide his arousal. His hardness pressed against her belly definitely told her his body was more than happy and ready. It was the look in his gaze that excited her and flustered her and aroused her all at the same time.

"Let's go," he stated in a husky voice.

Content that no one was paying them any attention, she took his hand and led him away from the reception.

* * *

They didn't even make it inside Natsu's house before he stopped her and pulled her against him for a kiss that made the previous ones seem tame in comparison. She whimpered as she gripped his hair and pressed closer. She pulled back and smiled. She took his hand and pulled him along after her inside his own home towards his room.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open before shutting them. The sunlight flooding in through the window and was far too harsh to face this early in the day. Turning on his bed towards the opposite wall, she re-opened her eyes to stare at the empty space beside her.

The take-over mage placed a hand on the rumpled sheets and sighed. The place where he had lain down last night was no longer warm. Natsu must've already gotten up.

She laid her head back down on the pillow for a minute before deciding to get up. Lisanna eased off of the mattress.

When Lisanna realized she had worn a dress last night, she grabbed one of Natsu's discarded t-shirts off the floor. The shirt had come from the celestial realm on one of their missions; she had one that matched. However, this one had a unique scent that could only belong to him and it was all around her as she pulled the worn garment over her head. The white haired mage headed straight for the door leading out of his bedroom.

"That's stealing, you know."

She jumped about three feet in the air at the sound of his voice letting out a small shriek and released the doorknob she'd been about to pull.

After taking a quick moment to regain her composure, she turned around to face the Dragon Slayer standing behind her with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

His onyx eyes shone with amusement as he waited for her to reply. After a moment, she looked away and mumbled, "I wasn't stealing it. I was just going to go make some breakfast."

The Dragon Slayer let out a chuckle as he grabbed for his vest, "I was only kidding Lis. You look good in it."

Lisanna smiled as she shook her head, "I'm going to go make breakfast."

Natsu smiled as he watched her walk away. Once Natsu was sure Lisanna was downstairs he reached over to his vest pocket and pulled out a small, blue velvet box. He opened it slowly and tucked inside was a diamond ring. The diamond was small but it was the best Natsu could buy with what he had. Being who he was, he didn't make a whole lot of money on missions.

He wanted to take the next step in their relationship. The Dragon Slayer had been debating with himself for months about finally asking Lisanna. The Dragon Slayer had been trying to find the right moment to ask. Last night he had asked Gray how he knew. Gray just said he knew and good luck.

Suddenly, an idea came to Natsu. The Dragon Slayer snapped the ring box shut as toothy grin spread across his face; he threw on his boxers running down the stairs.

"Hey, Lis?"

From the kitchen Lisanna came out holding a frying pan looking at him confused, "Yeah, Natsu?"

* * *

**A/N**: Gahh I know it's super late but I wanted to post this one soo bad. I really like this one. Sorry for the length! I actually had a lot more to this one, but I took it off.

Until next time –

CE


End file.
